The Only Way To Show
by Ruemaja
Summary: A question asked, an answer given, a promise made and now to be fulfilled. One piece angst. ZL


Disclaimer: One Piece doesn't belong to me.

"The Only Way"  
by: Ruemaja

  
_"It's better to die in the hands of the one you love..."  
_Sakurazukamori "X/1999" CLAMP  
  
Something had triggered it, that memory no one but he and his captain knew. He didn't know what triggered it. Maybe it was the current situation he was in. Or maybe it was that strange smile that rose from those lips.  
  
Whatever it was, it triggered it. And a question.  
  
_How would you show your love?  
_  
He hadn't expected that question then. Especially not from his captain. Not from Monkey D Luffy. But the question was there and Zorro knew he had to answer that. Because it was Luffy asking that. And to him, no matter how stupid a question sounded, he would have to answer or the young captain would sulk through out the day.  
  
It was too nice a day to have a sulking Luffy around.  
  
_Why are you asking?  
_  
That was the question he had asked back. And the young man had grinned at him. He'd been doing that a lot since he met him. He was quite glad with that. He liked that smile.  
  
_No reason.  
_  
He had grinned back then at his captain. The answer was quite obvious, he supposed. Luffy would understand that if no one else would. Because Luffy saw through things no one else seemed to noticed about themselves. He can read the way people are, no matter how simple his observations seemed.  
  
It was all there.  
  
_The only way I can._  
  
Then Luffy looked at him seriously. Things were just like that sometimes. He wasn't surprised when the young captain gave him that look. He knew what that meant.  
  
_Then someday, Zorro, show me how you would love me.  
_  
Now that time has come to show his captain how much he loved him.  
  
"Zorro! Don't do it!" A shout in the crowded town square. He knew it was Nami who shouted. Because the voice was familiar.  
  
Zorro snapped back to reality. He was on top of a tall executioner's platform in the middle of Loguetown Square, holding his sword. Kuina's sword. And his captain sat before him in his red coat-crimson like blood, he mused-and calm face, looking at him with that same smile.  
  
Yes, he thought, it was his smile that triggered these memories.  
  
It always did remind him of things and of the day that had to come some time.  
  
That 'some time' is now.  
  
**"Zorro! Why are you doing this?!" **Ussop this time. Voice bitter. Zorro knew the rest of the crew thought he had betrayed them.  
  
But he wasn't betraying his promise. His promise to his captain. This was the only way he knew how to show his love. The captain had asked for it. And he would give it as freely as he entrusted himself in his hands before.  
  
**"Zorro, if you so much as raise that sword at the Captain, I'll make sure you pay!"** That was Sanji. His cigarette thrown off from his mouth. The embers lighting up and dying as it hit the ground.  
  
But he knew they wouldn't do anything drastic. Not at this time.  
  
Not today.  
  
And Luffy, his captain looked at him, the same way he looked at him then. And he remembered the promise he had to keep.  
  
_show me how you would love me...  
_  
There were very few things he could do. But the only way he could show him his love would be fighting or killing. Because that's the only thing he could do best and nothing else. Now here was his captain on the executioner's platform and Zorro would be his executioner.  
  
_The only way I can.  
_  
Asking him to show him his love.  
  
_Zorro...  
_  
He raised his sword-  
  
_...show me...  
_  
-sound of a blade that cut the wind-  
  
_...how you would...  
_  
-blood dripping-  
  
_...love me.  
_  
-and then Luffy was struck right in his heart. Still smiling at him.  
  
Only at him.  
  
Before Luffy's, the Pirate King, eyes closed Zorro reached out both hands and cupped that young face.  
  
And kissed his forehead.  
  
Luffy died smiling.  
  
Luffy died with his eyes open, just looking at Zorro.  
  
Luffy died knowing that Zorro loved him.  
  
And then, Zorro struck himself with the same sword he used on his captain.  
  
Zorro died with a smile.  
  
Zorro died with his eyes open, looking back at Luffy.  
  
Zorro died knowing he had given his love to Luffy.  
  
This was the only way he knew, to show he loved him.


End file.
